


Huntress

by Artemis1000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Drabble Collection, F/F, Female Gavin Reed, Female Upgraded Connor | RK900, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Rule 63, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: When she returns, GV is waiting for her. Her smile shows too many teeth to be called friendly without being called feral.





	1. Huntress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the detroitbecomehuman community on Dreamwidth [Drabble-a-thon](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html?thread=4959#cmt4959)

GV returns with her hoodie torn, clumps of snow in her hair, and buzzing with triumph as she hauls their suspect along. Nina, not a hair out of place, slaps the cuffs on him and takes him to be processed.

When she returns, GV is waiting for her. Her smile shows too many teeth to be called friendly without being called feral.

“Afraid of breaking a nail, meatbag?”

Nina yanks the hoodie over her head. GV yowls in outrage and kicks with full android strength. She silences her with a bruising kiss.

“No. I just like to watch you hunt.”


	2. First Gifts Delivered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Drabble-a-thon on the Dreamwidth detroitbecomehuman comm to the prompt [the first time one gave a gift to the other](https://detroitbecomehuman.dreamwidth.org/2655.html?thread=26975#cmt26975)

“Don’t break it,” Nina warns when she hands GV her badge.

She scoffs. Claims Nina’s chair and props dirty boots on her fastidiously clean desk. “Like I would. I’m not some shit-for-brains fleshbag.” Her fingers, Nina notes, squeeze the badge tight enough to bend metal.

It’s not a gift. It’s not even from Nina.

She gave hers earlier, when she took on the Chief of Police himself to get her that badge. GV fights rough. Nina fights dirty.

“I’m having you fired on your first day if you get mud on my files.”

GV smirks. “Love you, too, sugar princess.”


End file.
